The three-dimensional (3D) display technology induces a new dimension based on a plan display technology to form the 3D display close to the real word sense and becomes a popular electric display technology. The present mainstream autostereoscopic 3D display technology includes directional backlit, parallax barriers, lenticular lenses or liquid crystal lens etc. technology. The presentation of the 3D image is relied on an arrangement direction of the above-mentioned structure. The known autostereoscopic 3D display technology does not suit for a portable electronic device with variable display angles. The display provider aggressively develops how to change the display angle of the 3D display.
The present known rotatable autostereoscopic 3D display device substantially utilizes the liquid crystal lens technology, multiple electrodes arranged in perpendicular control the arrangement directions of the liquid crystal lenses to accomplish a lateral and perpendicular autostereoscopic 3D display. The advantage of the liquid crystal lens is quick-switching. However, a focus effect is achieved by a complex arrangement of the liquid crystals and more electrodes are required. Since a single liquid crystal in 3D display technology according to the present liquid crystal lens has a greater period, the single liquid crystal in 3D display technology is widely limited in comparison with the lenticular lens having a fine film face structure and a smaller lens period.